


Gigs

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clubbing, Friendship, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Two friends go out to a place called Gigs to have some fun





	Gigs

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first story I have ever witten involving sex. This story is also can be found on Nifty under science fiction/ Fanticy wich was the very first site I have written for. However I no longer use the email that is listed under that story or any other story you may find on Nifty. Hope you enjoy this story

A 13 year old Jack just got out school and was on his way home when he seen Andy that is also 13. Jack ran up to Andy and spoke.

"Man I'm glad it's Friday." 

"Tell me about it. Are you going to Gigs tonight?" 

"Maybe. What about you?" 

"Yup my folks are going out so I don't need to sneak out."

"Well if I can sneak out I will see you there."

"Ok man."

The boys went there ways. Jack went in his room and he put his bag down. He looked out his window and was tired of looking into space.

"Amy please put image 245 onto the window." 

"As you wish Jack."

The window was now showing a image of the tropics. Jack then went to do his homework. Jack was done with his homework just in time because dinner was ready. When Jack was done eating he spoke up. 

"Can I go to Andy's?" 

"Is your homework done?" his mom asked. 

"Yes." 

"When you do the dishes, you can." 

"Thanks mom."

Soon Jack was at Andy's door and they went to Gigs. Once there they quickly got hard seeing naked boys from 10 to 16. The boys will do anything that a client wishes. Gigs's boys are the cutest and hottest boys. The other thing about Gigs's boys is they are A.I. (Artificial Intelligence robots) The good thing about the place is no one 17+ can go into the place. 

"So are you ready for action Jack?" 

"I am here aren't I?" 

"True. Who should we get?"

"Alec and Blake."

"Those are the cutest ones. Hope they are not taken." 

"I know. Only one way to find out." 

Alec is a cute 11 year old and Blake is a Hot 13 year old. The boys went to the front desk to find out. They were in luck. They paid the man and they have Alec and Blake for a full 2 hours. The four of them went to the room they been given and shut the door behind them and locked it. Jack and Andy sat on the bed and just looked at the two naked boys. Alec and Blake looked at Jack and Andy then at each other.

"What do you wish to have?" Alec asked. 

Jake and Andy looked at each other and Andy spoke. "Why don't you two have sex with each other and we will join in latter. 

"As you wish." Blake said. 

Alec and Blake soon turn to each other and started kissing. Their hands rubbed each other all over. Alec went down on his knees and started to rub Blake's dick with his face. Blake's dick soon became hard and Alec just went at it and sucked it. At this point Jack and Andy decided to get naked and quick. Once naked they started slowly jerking off each other at the hot sight. They did not want to cum early so they stopped. 

It soon became time to join the action. Jack tapped Alec's shoulder and he stopped sucking Blake's dick. He led him to the bed and has Alec lay on his back. Jack put Alec's lags onto his shoulders and began putting his dick into Alec's ass. Andy took Blake by the hand and he too led him to the same bed. Blake was laying on half of the bed on his belly. Andy told Blake to suck Alec's dick while he fucks him. Jack and Andy went faster and faster. It did not take long for Jack and Andy to cum into the cute Boy robots. 

The boys only had twenty minutes left. Andy sat on the edge of the bed and got Blake standing up. That's when he started sucking Blake. Jack did the same thing with Alec. After a good seven minuet blow job they had Alec and Blake trade places. That's when Jack and Andy laid down onto their backs and had Alec and Blake fuck them. While being fucked Jack and Andy looked into each other's eyes and they kissed.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Their are other original non fan fiction stories I had written that I plan on posting. As well as my Fan Fiction stories I have done. Please let me know what you thought.   
> (Yah I know its little rough lol)


End file.
